Vehicle mounted computers can be used as infotainment systems in vehicles. The vehicle mounted computers can deliver both entertainment and information content. Many vehicle mounted computers are now installed with navigation maps, which include software for route planning and navigation functions. Because urban roads and the surrounding buildings can constantly change, navigation maps would need to be updated frequently to acquire the latest road information. The updated versions for the navigation maps may be provided by map vendors. Typically, the vehicle owner may go to a car shop, dealership, or map vendor to download and install the updated versions.
However, the updated versions provided by either of a car shop, dealership, or map vendor may not include the latest road conditions and have difficulty in covering real-time road conditions.